Tryostronix
''' Tryostronix '''is the ultimate Communist god. The rumors that Karl Marx actually created Communism were a lie, for it was actually Tryostronix who came up with this incredible system. He was the one who inspired Vladimir Lenin to take over the Soviet Union, and later Joseph Stalin, the former of which he deeply supported, and the latter he regretted ever letting exist. This makes Tryostronix a very chaotic god, and while he wants Communism to grow he also won't hesitate to make sacrifices to reach that goal. Very brutal sacrifices. Tryostronix also massively supported Dr. Robotnik, who had apparently "redeemed Communism", making pretty much everyone support Robotnik. Origins Tryostronix was born out of the unrest and outrage of the many people living under the Tsar Nicholas II in Russia. Over time, many people started to think that a government where the Tzar was overthrown would be much more ideal than their situation. These pleas and beliefs culminated into one mighty being, who called himself Tryostronix. He wildly expanded on these beliefs with huge plans to help stabilize the unfonrtunate economy as well, creating the highly efficient system we know today as Communism. With his great knowledge and power, Tryostronix helped the people rise up against the Tsar once and for all, finally overthrowing him, and bringing the first regime of Communism to the new Soviet Russia. Powers *Obviously, Tryostronix has complete control over all things Communism and can do whatever he pleases with it. He is the strongest Communist guy in all the UnMultiverse. *Unexpectedly, Tryostronix also seems to be a heat elemental for some reason. He can raise his body to incredible temperatures and has a fair amount of control over fire. *While this isn't exactly a power, Tryostronix is an expert in war. His signature and most efficient tactic is slowly mobilizing and biding his time to gain as much power as possible to let the enemies waste away at their resources, and then breaking striaght through all their defenses with ease in a seemingly neverending assault. *Tryostronix has a second form that he had originally named "Tryostalin". However, after the actual Joseph Stalin made an embarrasment of Communism, Tryostronix simply renamed the form "Crusher". In this form Tryostronix is on par with Lower Undefeatables, can withstand the most extreme of temperatures, gains Idiot Manipulation as well as Communist Manipulation, and can take down entire populations single-handedly. This form is rarely used, as it takes a great deal of energy out of Tryostronix when he reverts. Trivia *Tryostronix also invented the Hammer and Sickle, the symbol of Communism, by placing an actual hammer and sickle on the ground and then smearing them into the earth with his flaming foot. *Upon hearing that Russia had switched to Socialism, Tryostronix was immensely disappointed in his homeland for turning against his own teachings. As a final reminder of his influence, Tryostronix actually restored the original Soviet anthem, which is currently in use now. He has left to spread his philosophy to other lands, and has claimed China for his own. Category:Communists Category:Complete communist Category:Gods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Elementals